Team (Disbanded)
'NEW TEAM's WIKI' Click here to go to the new team's wiki page. 'Disbanded' On March 11th, 2019 team 55H 55H_FTW 'was disbanded. There are no signs of it ''ever ''coming back as the captain said he would join ✨W☢lficiαlly✨'s team. Several other members already joined. '55H 'lasted from Season 17 to Season 19. 'Other random disbandment info The disbandment information was pulled from the team MOTD posted by the captain as well as messages on Nitro Type's Official Discord Server. Here is the last MOTD: "I will be disbanding the team, and let Wolf take the tag off me. Unfortunately, I lost my discord account, so I will have to start all over again.It has been a great pleasure leading you guys. If you still want to contact me, I will be in Wolf's team. Thanks guys! ��" Posted by 55H✨AnΩxxY✨ an hour ago In a conversation with Phenomenal. on Discord over voice chat ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ said that he will likely honor his previous wish and his captain disbanding by creating his team with the 55H tag. In the end he ended up using the [TKW] 'tag because '55H hadn't disbanded yet and he wanted to get an early start on recruiting for Season 20. Many users including the [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/the_nap current captain of 55H]' '''and an alt of the captain of N0VA, ꧁❄ƊȻƬȻ❄꧂ said that they will join ✨W☢lficiαlly✨'s team in their status updates. 'About The Team' '55H SSH, FTW was created on November 3rd, 2018 by ✨AnΩxxY✨ as a sort of fan club of the popular 7-time #1 ranking team '''[SSH]. Soon after the captain decided against the name and changed it to 55H_FTW. The team did much better in Season 18 then they did in Season 17 due to actually starting at the beginning of the season and the addition of the several very active racers. They ranked over 300 places higher in 18 than 17. The highest they ranked in Season 19 is 104. They experienced a large decline in activity despite bringing aboard several good racers including an alt from captain ƊȻƬȻ✨ of top 10 team [N0VA] (ƊȻƬȻ❄), an alt from top 3 racer ☘️Mal☘️ (malaltalt), and Japanese racer Jeongyeon. ApoXalypse! was once a member but he left for a real-life friend's team [DAT1], but not before donating over 1,000,000. After losing so much they still plowed on to their goal of #100 in Season 19. They finished with a miraculous #112. Info About Top Racers On December 11th, 2018 racer ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ (Wiki: Wolficially) joined the team and was quickly crowned officer due to his exceptional activity and overall contribution to the team, including the creation of a discord server (55H Discord Server), shivtr (55H Shivtr) and a continuously updated Google document recording member's races (55H Races Doc). He has also donated over 200,000 to the team captain. He became quick friends with the captain and a high level of trust is shared between the two. ✨W☢lficiαlly✨would be considered the "MVP" of the team, doing well over 100 races a week; nearly double anyone else. Another good officer was ✨The_Swimmer✨. He was the person with the 2nd most races but was eventually overtaken by ✨W☢lficiαlly✨. He had the 3rd most team races, short from 2nd by around 200 races. He joined 55H just 5 days after ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ and also quickly became an officer. He wasn't as active as he once was but was still above 4th by almost 200 races. 'Requirements' 'WPM: 45' 'Level: 35' 'Races Per Day: Member: 15 | Officers: 20' 'Season Placement' 'Season 17: 407 | 496,526 points' 'Season 18: 106 | 1,022,942 points' 'Season 19: 112 | 1,052,367 points' 'Season 20: Did Not Place - Disbanded' 'Officers before disbandment' 'Current:' ✨W☢lficiαlly✨, ✨The_Swimmer✨ 'Former:' ✨boi~oh~boi✨, ฿igcͥђuͣgͫus, playboimelo 'Allies before disbandment' '55H' was allied with top 10 team [N0VA]. Members from [N0VA] including the captain, ƊȻƬȻ✨ joined with alts to assist them in reaching their goal of top 100 in the season. 55H was also allied with top 25 team TKW. 'Top Level' '✨AnΩxxY✨: 121' 'thomasxc: 115 ''' '✨The_Swimmer✨': 110' 'Top Speed' 'Jeongyeon: 151 WPM' 'softheart: 137 WPM' '✨Pi_or_Tau?✨: 110 WPM' 'Most Accurate' [https://nitrotype.com/racer/malaltalt '''malaltalt']: 98.9% [https://nitrotype.com/racer/daddyo28 ✨Pi_or_Tau?✨]: 98.3% [https://nitrotype.com/racer/828d3ee671blafea7275f8787bfc178f Jeongyeon]: 97.5% 'Most Races' ✨AnΩxxY✨: 2,122 ✨W☢lficiαlly✨: 1,676 [https://nitrotype.com/racer/my_name_is_jifh ✨The_Swimmer✨]: 1,435 'Veteran Members' WM400: November 3rd, 2018 ✨ThunderBird✨: November 4th, 2018 '[https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/da_bes '✨Da_Bes✨]: November 5th, 2018 Category:Teams Category:Clans